The present invention relates to electric steam irons which comprise a sole having a base heated by means of an electric resistance and an ironing plate mounted below the base, a so-called principal vaporization chamber provided in the base, closed by a cover and supplied by water by means of an injection device through an opening provided in the cover, and a chamber for distributing steam in communication with steam outlet holes pierced in the plate.